My Life Would Suck Without you
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: A songfic for Stenny! Based onKelly Clarkson's My Lifee Would Suck Without You. I dont ownt he song, characters, or cartoon ; ; But I sure as hell wish I did.


**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
****All you said before**

Kenny tapped his show and scratched his neck nervously Stan stood in shock. Simply staring at the blonde, Stan felt his mouth drop. The classic ruffled parka, as drenched as his hair. The friend standing before him was beautiful. The one he hadn't seen in 6 years. But what had happened before… Didn't matter now. His anger melted away and left him smiling.

**Like how much you wantedAnyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again**

_"Oh, Stan! That's not normal dude! Sick!" Kenny shouted, as he had many times before. Though this time, it cut the Marsh kid deep. Stan frowned at the blonde. "You know I only dig things with boobs and a clit!"_

"_But I heard you say you liked Kyle!"_

"_Kylie, dumbass! Not Jew-boy! Ugh!" Stan's faced flushed ten times a worse than normal. He stood to leave, and Kenny crossed his arms in agreement with no hesitation._

**Cuz we belong together now, yea  
Forever united here somehow, yeaYou got a piece of me  
And honestlyMy life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

Stan beamed, allowing Kenny to follow him inside. Together in unison they plopped onto the couch, not yet sharing another long glance. Stan finally turned to gaze lovingly at te Blonde. A low cough erupted from Kenny's throat, as he cleared away years of smoking in his lungs. "Stan.. I am so so sorry for that.. The last time…"

"No! I acted silly too! It's not-" Kenny's furious shaking of his head stopped the oncoming reassurance."No! It's all my fault! I was so….. Bad! And mean! I.. I was horrible!"

**Maybe I was stupid For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong For tryin' to pick a fight**

_Stan watched Kenny lick his lips in concentration as the blonde took down Stan's character; though the game had been forgotten by the ebony-haired teen long ago/ His libido swelling at just the sight of the excited and cocky Kenny, when the blonde turned to him, Stan acted on impulse._

_He kissed him. Gently, and sweetly, as he could never kiss Wendy. When he pulled away, a heavy thick silence hung dreadfully over their heads._

"_Stan.." Kenny seemed breathless, the hopeful thought teased Stan's ribcage. "What. The. Fuck!?!"_

**I know that I've got issuesBut you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you**

Stan's heart ached just thinking back to the memory. He shook his head. "Kenny.. Let's just act like that never happened, OK? I really don't wanna remember.." Kenny glared.

"I'm not going to pretend that never happened.. Not until I do something to repay you." Stan's face flushed like it had before, he could easily see the similar redness tinting Kenny's face.. And the obvious bulge inn the blonde's pants. "Stan… C'mere."

**Cuz we belong together now, yea yea  
Forever united here somehow, yea  
You got a piece of meAnd honestlyMy life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

_While it seemed like Kyle and Stan were best friends, Kenny and Stan shared something even closer. Kyle and Stan.. Were more like brothers. They had had their share of fights. Where as Stan and Kenny were dead-on the definition of best friends. Never fighting, always laughing with each the, at others._

_Stan's confession was their first fight. And their last before they separated._

**Being with you is so dysfunctionalI really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah**

Stan let the blonde push him onto his back, and kiss him gently. A soft muscle ran across his lips, and Stan allowed the tongue inside. Kenny smirked into the kiss, relishing the sweet warm honey taste that poured from the ebony haired teens lips.

Stan relinquished all previous guilt of the situation 6 years ago, and hooked his arms around the blonde's neck, moaning into his mouth. Kenny reluctantly pulled away, but still grinned at Stan.

"Kissing you isn't as bad as I remember." Stan flushed and pouted. "Teasing.."

"As always."

**Cuz we belong together now, yea yea  
Forever united here somehow, yea  
You got a piece of meAnd honestlyMy life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**


End file.
